


drabbles rasputincest 2

by Betsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy/pseuds/Betsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>atualmente mt trist</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabbles rasputincest 2

— Vlad, Vlad, Vlad — a irmã chamou continuamente, cutucando-o com a mão pequena.

 

— O que foi, Kat? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Vladimir abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

 

— Posso dormir com você? — perguntou, com o olhar distante e uma voz frágil. — Eu tive um pesadelo e além do mais, tô com muito frio.

 

— É claro que pode — foi alguns centímetros mais para o lado no colchão e, quando ela deitou, envolveu um dos braços ao seu redor e a abraçou.

 

Katya aninhou a cabeça no peito do irmão, encolhendo-se para que o espaço fosse suficiente para os dois. Era quase inverno na Rússia, mas com sorte, haviam conseguido encontrar um espaço debaixo do toldo de uma loja. O proprietário olhava feio para os dois todas as manhãs, praticamente expulsando-os do local, mas os Rasputin não possuíam, literalmente, nenhum lugar para ir, por isso permaneciam ali. Vladimir já havia arranjado um bico em algum estabelecimento que a irmã desconhecia e, esperava que, no final do mês, o dinheiro fosse suficiente para comprar comida para os dois. O mais velho sentia o corpo pequeno da irmã tremer, por isso, a trouxe para mais perto. Ambos estavam praticamente agarrados um ao outro.

 

— Vlad? — Katya chamou.

 

— Fala.

 

— Onde nossos pais estão? — a voz da pequenina vacilou. — Por que eles morreram? Eu sinto falta deles.

 

Vladimir soltou um suspiro, colocando o rosto da irmã entre suas mãos e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

 

— É complicado, Katya… Mas eles são estrelinhas, estão olhando por nós agora.

 

— Eu não consigo entender, Vlad — o abraçou mais fortemente. — Não consigo. O que aconteceu?

 

— Um dia, você vai compreender tudo, ok? — deu um beijo na testa dela, sentindo a própria garganta fechar.

 

— Eu sinto tanta falta deles — Katya soluçou e só então viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido da irmã. — Eu quero voltar pra fazenda, Vlad. Quero subir nas árvores, brincar no balanço, que nem a gente fazia antes. Eu não quero ficar aqui, é tão assustador, tão frio…

 

O mais velho percebeu que seus olhos também se encharcavam, mas tentou conter seu choro, preocupando-se em limpar as lágrimas de Katya com suas mãos. Seu peito estava apertado. Por que os pais haviam abandonado-os ali, à sua própria sorte? Nem ele conseguia entender.

 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrou, tentando convencê-la e a si mesmo também, sentindo o rastro quente das lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

 

— Eu tô com tanto medo, Vlad — escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele. — Promete que vai me proteger? Promete que vai ser meu herói?

 

Vladimir levou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça dela, passando a acariciar seus cabelos finos. Ele mesmo não sabia se aguentaria aquela vida, se sobreviveriam. Era tão ruim assim ser um mutante? Deveriam mesmo todos morrerem? Ele sentia que sim, sentia vontade de morrer também.

 

Mas havia Katya.

 

Não podia deixá-la sozinha, ou ela também acabaria morrendo. Tinha que se reerguer, que procurar seu próprio meio de viver aquilo — não por si mesmo, mas por ela. Precisava protegê-la, precisava assegurar que ela teria um futuro. Katya seria o ar que ele respirava a partir de agora.

 

— Prometo, manchkin — assentiu, banhado numa coragem que nem ele imaginava que tinha. — Eu vou cuidar de você sempre, ouviu?

 

A irmã assentiu silenciosamente, engolindo o choro e voltando a olhar para o rosto do mais velho enquanto o apertava.

  
— Vou cuidar de você, minha Katya. Enquanto eu estiver do seu lado, nada de mal vai acontecer.

 

* * *

 

— Vlad, você não precisava ter feito isso! — Katya corria atrás do irmão.

 

— Um dia você vai entender — grunhiu, mal humorado, ajeitando as mangas de sua blusa.

 

— Não, não vou — apressou o passo para entrar na frente dele. — Ele não fez nada pra você!

 

— Ele olhou pra sua bunda, Katya! — rebateu em voz alta. — Como queria que eu continuasse calmo depois disso?

 

A irmã soltou todo o ar em seus pulmões pela boca, visivelmente impaciente. Deu uma olhada abrangente ao seu redor. Haviam acabado de sair da escola e estavam no caminho para o beco onde se abrigavam há duas semanas. Não tinha mais ninguém na rua, o que era bom, pois assim não corriam o risco de terem sua briga assistida por alguém curioso demais.

 

— Vlad, os meninos fazem isso o tempo todo! Você mesmo vive secando as garotas do seu trabalho!

 

— Mas você tem 12 anos e ele tem 19! Você tem noção do que isso significa? É pedofilia! — Vladimir argumentou outra vez, preocupando-se em abaixar seu tom de voz agora.

 

— E você não acha que isso é problema meu, e não seu?

 

— É meu, sim. Ele desrespeitou você e me desrespeitou também. Era meu amigo, porra! — Vladimir, sem perceber, voltou a gritar. — Com a minha irmã ninguém mexe. Não sem sair com um olho roxo e alguns dentes quebrados.

 

— Como você espera que algum menino goste de mim desse jeito? — Katya murmurou, indignada.

 

— Ok, manchkin, existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber — Vlad a puxou pelo braço para virá-la na sua direção, abaixando-se alguns centímetros para ficar na altura dela.

 

— O que foi? Não vai querer conversar comigo sobre como lavar cuecas de novo, eu já deixei bem claro que quando casar quem vai fazer isso é o meu marido e…

 

— Não, não, não tem nada a ver — interrompeu. — E você não vai casar, eu não vou deixar. Enfim, o que eu preciso falar é mais sério e importante do que isso.

 

— O que é? — Katya franziu o cenho, curiosa.

 

— É que… Sabe, chega um período da nossa vida em que precisamos, hm… Encontrar uma pessoa do sexo oposto, ou várias, se for alguém tipo eu, que não quer nada sério.

 

— Aonde é que você tá querendo chegar, Vlad? — A menina o cortou, levantando as sobrancelhas, com uma expressão duvidosa.

 

— Só me escuta, tá bom? Fica quietinha um pouco e ouça a voz da experiência e sabedoria — o mais velho pediu e a irmã revirou os olhos. — Isso acontece porque, bem… Na adolescência, algumas necessidades nossas acabam sendo despertadas e precisamos… Molhar a banana. Ok, não no seu caso, porque você não tem uma banana. Mas, falando em termos técnicos, quando encontramos uma pessoa do sexo oposto que nos agrada, acabamos nos sentindo atraídos e… Bem, aí vem o sexo. Algumas pessoas, tipo o meu amigo, são um pouco doentes e tem preferências esquisitas e ilegais, por isso aquela confusão toda. Estou te falando tudo isso porque, algum dia, muito contra o meu gosto, você vai acabar achando um menino e…

 

— Vlad, você é um idiota — Katya simplesmente respondeu e virou de costas, voltando a andar.

 

— Ei, mocinha, nós não terminamos essa conversa! — berrou, correndo atrás dela. — É importante, ok? Ouça a voz da sabedoria e experiência e…

 

— Eu já sei de tudo isso, seu tapado, você tá me deixando envergonhada! — a irmã gritou, irritada.

 

— Como assim você já sabe disso? — Vlad estava boquiaberto e incrédulo. Katya sentiu o ciúmes despertando no irmão e riu mentalmente.

 

— Vai saber… — comentou simplesmente, provocando-o.

 

— “Vai saber”? Por acaso você anda aprontando com alguém? — o mais velho gritou. —  _Bozhe moy,_  você não é mais virgem?! Precisamos ir ao médico, quero que ele veja se seu cabaço continua intacto! Misericórdia, você usou camisinha? E se você estiver grávida? Você tá menstruando? E com quem foi? Me fala o nome dele! É um menino de família? — Berrava no meio da rua, desesperado.

 

— Vladimir, fala baixo, seu demente! — Deu um tapinha leve no braço do irmão. — Eu nunca nem fiquei com alguém! O máximo que fiz até agora foi beijar um garoto.

 

— Ufa… — murmurou Vlad, aliviado. — Mas, espera… Como assim beijou um garoto? — em poucos segundos, foi de relaxado a irritado outra vez. — Posso saber quem foi, mocinha?

  
— Meu Deus, vai começar de novo.

 

* * *

 

 

— Vlad, você sabe que eles mereceram e… Ai!

 

— Fica quieta ou vai doer mais — ele advertiu, interrompendo-a.

 

Katya comprimiu os lábios para segurar um grunhido de dor, impaciente pelo irmão não terminar logo com aquilo. Um corte pequeno ardia em sua bochecha e outro, duas vezes maior, rasgava uma parte da pele de seu braço. Vladimir passava suavemente um algodão molhado em um remédio qualquer por cima do ferimento em seu braço, procurando em si mesmo uma delicadeza que ele não tinha para não prolongar uma dor já muito incômoda.

 

Ela agradeceu pelo mais velho estar tão focado em seus machucados e não perceber que tremia com seu toque.

 

Fazia alguns dias que seu corpo reagia daquela forma estranha a Vlad: quando ele voltava do trabalho, seu coração parecia bater mais rápido; quando ele sorria, sentia o corpo todo se desmanchar; quando ele no mínimo a abraçava, as pernas tremiam tanto que precisava se segurar nele para não cair. Rezava todos os dias para que aquilo não fosse algo que estava desconfiando.

 

— Seu nariz parou de sangrar, certo? — ele perguntou depois de enrolar uma atadura no corte do braço e erguer os olhos para o rosto dela. A irmã assentiu com a cabeça. — Agora só precisamos cuidar desse seu olho roxo e desse machucadinho aqui.

 

— Não esquece das minhas mãos — ergueu os dígitos e logo depois os fechou em punhos, fazendo uma careta de dor. Os nós dos dedos estavam rubros, ralados e desgastados, minimamente abertos.

 

—  _Bozhe moy_  — o sussurro espantado saiu sem que percebesse. — O que você fez para deixá-las assim?

 

— Quando fui socar aquele garoto ruivo, ele desviou algumas vezes e acabei atingindo a parede sem querer — a mais nova respondeu, visivelmente envergonhada. — Foi a partir daí que eu me irritei e… Você sabe.

 

— É o que acontece quando não pensa antes de sair batendo em todo mundo por aí — claramente a repreendendo, o irmão respondeu, delicadamente pegando a mão machucada de Katya e espirrando um pouco do spray anti-séptico ali.

 

Quando os dedos quentes de Vlad afagaram os seus, a respiração de Katya falhou por um momento. Desejou envolver seus dígitos ao redor dos do irmão, segurá-los fortemente e não soltá-los por um bom tempo, mas preferiu continuar imóvel. Com visível cautela e preocupação, ele envolveu um longo pedaço de bandagem ao redor dos nós de seus dedos machucados e a prendeu com alguns esparadrapos.

 

— Eu não tive culpa, eles me provocaram primeiro — Katya rebateu, zangada como uma criança de 5 anos. — E não fale como se fosse o rei da paz e calmaria! Você sabe que também não demora muito para cair no braço com alguém.

 

— Sou mais sensato e tenho mais juízo que você, pelo menos — encharcando outro algodão com remédio, levou-o sem aviso prévio ao corte na bochecha de Katya. Um ardor fez a mais nova esboçar mais uma careta quando a fibra branca entrou em contato com o ferimento. — Tem alguma noção do que fez? Você se transformou em metal no meio de umas 7 pessoas, Katya! Sabe o quanto isso pode nos trazer problemas? Eles com certeza vão avisar os caçadores.

 

— Me desculpe por ser tão estúpida, então! Eu não penso quando estou com raiva — não havia real remorso ou delicadeza em sua voz.

 

— Eu sei disso, só estou pedindo para evitar mais confusões. Nós já temos uma vida complicada o suficiente sem você arrumar mais dificuldades por aí.

 

Engolindo a saliva e, junto dela, os protestos e defesas que queria fazer em seu nome, Katya permaneceu quieta. Deixou que Vladimir cuidasse de seus machucados sem interromper, observando-o enquanto tratava do pequeno corte. Seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos e ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco com aquilo, ao contrário dela, que tremia a cada vez que a respiração quente de Vlad batia em sua pele. Encarava seus olhos negros, aproveitando que ele estava distraído para admirá-los. Desviava seu foco para os lábios dele ocasionalmente, perguntando-se se seria tão ruim se o beijasse. Espantou o pensamento quando ouviu sua própria consciência gritar que era uma ideia terrivelmente péssima.

 

— Vlad, minha professora de física citou esses dias um pensador famoso e disse que nós somos feitos de poeira de estrelas — falou aleatoriamente, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral entre os dois.

 

— E o que isso tem a ver? — o irmão mostrou desinteresse.

 

— Eu fiquei me perguntando… Se nós todos somos estrelas, por que alguns brilham e outros não? — Havia mágoa, raiva e rancor em sua voz trêmula. — Por que quando olhamos para as outras pessoas, elas parecem ser tão alegres, felizes e realizadas, iluminadas como os astros, e nós somos obrigados a viver no meio da miséria e da sujeira, carregando uma coleção de cicatrizes e outra ainda maior de frustrações? — Katya engoliu em seco, direcionando o olhar vazio para outro lugar e tentando conter as lágrimas de ódio e tristeza. — Isso é tão injusto, Vlad.

 

O mais velho permaneceu quieto por alguns longos segundos, ponderando o que deveria dizer. Katya era, no geral, acostumada com a vida que eram obrigados a levar; eram raros os momentos em que demonstrava descontentamento, como aquele em que se encontravam agora. Deveria ser resistente para inspirar resistência nela também, lembrou-se. Repleto de uma determinação e coragem que preferia manter trancada, inspirou profundamente, levando dos dedos ao queixo dela e virando seu rosto para a frente, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

 

— Esqueça a poeira das estrelas — começou, firme. — Você é ferro. Seu sangue não é nada além de ferro líquido. Quando você sangra, você cheira a ferrugem. É ferro que preenche seu coração e reveste suas veias. E o que é o ferro, de verdade, se não for forjado? — Fez uma pausa, sem ousar quebrar o contato visual intenso entre os dois. — Você é ferro, e você é forte.

 

O ar nos pulmões de Katya pareceu se dissipar e ela finalmente entendeu. Entendeu o que Vladimir quis dizer, enxergou-se da forma que ele a enxergava, incrédula em como ele poderia encontrar tanta resiliência em alguém como ela. Para Vlad, ela era forte, então a partir daquele dia, forte seria.

 

E bastou aquele instante singular para que percebesse que seu medo era verdadeiro.

 

Estava apaixonada por Vladimir.

 

A respiração se descompassou apenas com aquela percepção e, totalmente aterrorizada, mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda maravilhosamente surpresa, jogou-se nos braços dele por impulso. O irmão a abraçou fortemente no exato instante, deixando que ela encaixasse a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço enquanto as lágrimas da mais nova caíam em sua jaqueta de couro e ele afagava seu cabelo para confortá-la.

 

Ao abraçá-lo, Katya sentiu uma segurança que tornou-se cinzas quando o odor de perfume de outra garota emanou da gola da camiseta do irmão.

  
E ela soube que sofreria até o momento em que parasse de amá-lo.

 

* * *

 

 

— Ok, Vlad, é o seguinte: eu estou apaixonada por você.

 

O pequeno e sujo espelho nas mãos trêmulas de Katya refletia o reflexo da garota e, no momento, era sua única companhia. A menina magrela, de cabelos bagunçados e olheiras embaixo dos olhos a encarava na superfície do vidro e Katya se amaldiçoou por parecer tão acabada, imediatamente passando as mãos nas madeixas na tentativa de organizá-las.

 

— Como você espera que o Vlad sinta, no mínimo, uma atração por você com essa aparência deplorável? — Repreendeu a si mesma, ainda olhando para o espelho e tentando se arrumar. — Ok, vamos tentar de novo — pigarreou. — Vlad, já faz algum tempo que isso começou. Eu não sei dizer o porquê, nem como, mas todas as vezes que eu olho pra você, meu coração bate mais forte e… — Ela fez uma careta, se interrompendo e colocando o espelho no chão. — Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Isso ainda tá uma merda.

 

Depois de sentar-se no chão e abraçar os próprios joelhos, soltou um grunhido de frustração. Precisava pensar numa forma de se declarar ao seu irmão mais velho, de finalmente contá-lo o que sentia por ele, mas nada bom o suficiente surgia em sua cabeça. Quando analisava seus sentimentos e tentava transformá-los em palavras, tudo o que vinha em sua mente era o sorriso do irmão, que poderia vencer o próprio sol tratando-se de brilho.

 

A mera imagem era suficiente para fazer seu coração bater mais forte.

 

Passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, como se o gesto fosse recobrá-la um pouco mais de sanidade. De todas as desgraças do mundo, desejar Vladimir era, provavelmente, a menos improvável que poderia acontecê-la e ainda assim, era a situação em que ela se encontrava. Timidamente estendendo a mão para o outro lado e pegando o espelho mais uma vez, ela o colocou a sua frente.

 

— Ok, então de novo, vamos lá…

 

— Oi, maninha — um Vladimir apressado a interrompeu e Katya quase derrubou o objeto em sua mão pelo susto.

 

— Vlad! Você chegou mais cedo hoje — comentou, tentando se recuperar da surpresa enquanto o olhava com o cenho franzido.

 

— É, meu chefe me liberou mais cedo — respondeu ele, sentando-se no chão ao lado da irmã. Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Katya olhou de relance para Vladimir e o viu fitando o nada, com um sorriso no rosto.

 

— Por que tá com essa cara de bobo feliz? — Katya brincou, rindo.

 

— Sabe aquela garota que trabalha comigo, a Natasha, loira dos olhos azuis? — quando Vlad começou a contar, a irmã já pôde sentir seu peito se apertando e assentiu. — Aproveitei que saímos antes, levei-a para um encontro e… A gente transou. — O sorriso dele se intensificou, assim como a dor no coração da mais nova.

 

— Hm, isso é… Bom, eu acho — desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar sua fraqueza, mas a voz continuou trêmula.

 

— Isso é ótimo, manchkin! Sabe há quanto tempo eu venho querendo levá-la pra cama? — O entusiasmo do mais velho só servia como uma facada nos seus sentimentos já muito machucados. — Nós ainda marcamos um segundo encontro semana que vem no apartamento dela. Com certeza vai acontecer algo de novo.

 

— Tô muito feliz por você, Vlad — virou o pescoço na direção dele outra vez, mas no momento em que o viu, a imagem da garota nos braços do irmão invadiu sua mente e seu estômago se revirou. — Você tem alguma intenção de, sabe… Namorar com ela?

 

— Namorar?  _Pfft_  — ele riu. — Você realmente acha que eu namoraria alguém, Katya?

 

— Nunca se sabe — deu de ombros, ainda disfarçando a dor. — Eventualmente, você pode amá-la ou algo do tipo.

 

— Katya… — o irmão a chamou num tom de voz desinteressado. — Tem algo que eu preciso te dizer pra você não se decepcionar futuramente: não existe amor. O que existe é atração e sexo.

 

— Existe, Vlad. Você se recusa a vê-lo.

 

— Você não tem experiência pra falar disso, só tem…

 

— Amor é deitar a cabeça no peito de alguém quando ele está dormindo e, nas batidas do coração dele, ouvir o oceano, como uma criança ao colocar uma concha no ouvido — Katya o interrompeu, desviando o olhar e passando a fitar a parede. Seu peito ardia e os olhos quase transbordavam de lágrimas, mas continuou a falar. — Amor é dar as mãos e sentir o melhor e o pior lado da outra pessoa e querer os dois ao mesmo tempo — a voz tremia e Katya esperava que, realmente, Vladimir fosse desatento e não acabasse descobrindo algo apenas pela sua instabilidade. — Amor é ver alguém sorrir e desejar ver aquele sorriso para sempre. Amor é estar total, profunda e terrivelmente perdido… Mas, nos braços da outra pessoa, nunca se sentir tão encontrado.

 

Quando Katya finalmente terminou de falar, ela engoliu em seco, virando-se para o irmão novamente. Seu corpo estava totalmente trêmulo e já não conseguia dar nome ao turbilhão de emoções que assolava seu coração, mas simplesmente engoliu em seco e se esforçou para parecer normal. Vladimir franziu o cenho, encarando-a, meio boquiaberto.

 

— Como… Como você sabe de tudo isso? — A pergunta saiu num tom mais alto que ele gostaria, com algumas gotas de um provável ciúme.

 

Naquele momento, Katya olhou para os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos escuros em que ela já havia visto o próprio reflexo tantas vezes, aqueles olhos escuros que ela sempre se pegava admirando mais do que deveria, aqueles olhos escuros que continham sua salvação e seu sofrimento.

 

E, por alguns instantes, ela sentiu a vontade de falar. Sentiu as palavras quase escorregando de seus lábios.  _Porque eu amo você, Vlad. Eu amo você, eu amo você, amo você._  Queria pular nos braços dele, afundar suas mãos em seus cachos e beijá-lo. Queria perder-se no calor de seu abraço, esquecer um pouco que o amava tanto e deixar que seu toque amenizasse a dor imensa que era estar apaixonada por ele.

 

— Apenas suposições — respondeu depois de longos segundos em silêncio, abaixando a cabeça para que ele não visse a lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

 

E então, uma verdade cruel e devastadora a atingiu.

 

Ele nunca a amaria de volta.

  
Ela nunca estaria pronta para lidar com isso.

 

* * *

 

 

Era 18 de novembro.

 

O inverno reinava na Rússia, mas nenhuma temperatura era mais fria que o coração de Katya.

 

Caminhava pelas calçadas da cidade com uma certa dificuldade de se equilibrar em seus saltos, apertando o sobretudo contra seu corpo enquanto andava — embaixo do agasalho, da meia-calça e alguns cachecóis, usava sua lingerie favorita. Daqui uma hora aproximadamente, seu expediente no strip club começaria, por isso, já precisava estar pronta. Iria para o trabalho assim que terminasse algo que precisava fazer e pesava em sua consciência.

 

Depois de virar em mais uma esquina, lá estava seu ponto de destino: um grande amontoado de poeira, escombros e memórias que ela gostaria de esquecer. Há exatamente um ano atrás, aquele abrigo desmoronaria e se tornaria o que Katya via agora. Há exatamente um ano atrás, ela e o irmão teriam sido encontrados pelos caçadores.

 

Há exatamente um ano atrás, ele partiria e levaria consigo uma parte de sua alma.

 

Sentindo a aflição consumir seu peito a cada passo que dava na direção dos escombros, ela se sentou em um aglomerado de blocos de concreto que antes eram, provavelmente, partes de uma parede. Tirou de um dos bolsos do casaco um maço de cigarros, acendendo um e levando-o até a boca enquanto observou por um tempo a fumaça ir embora, ponderando o que deveria dizer. Não faria muita diferença, afinal, ninguém a ouviria.

 

— Oi, Vlad — começou, respirando fundo. — Não sei se você sabe, já que é péssimo com datas, mas hoje faz um ano que a gente se separou.

 

Fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, vasculhando nos cantos de si mesma a bravura para continuar aquilo. Era como se tudo acontecesse de novo.

 

— Sabe, eu não tenho sido a melhor pessoa do mundo ultimamente — continuou. — Perdi a virgindade com meu chefe. Comecei a fumar e a beber. Trabalho de stripper num clube. Sei que, se ainda estivesse comigo, não sentiria um pingo de orgulho, mas eu não sei o que fazer — sua voz subiu e desceu alguns decibéis. — Eu me sinto vazia o tempo todo. Não tenho mais propósito na vida, não tenho mais vontade de continuar acordando. Eu costumava pensar que era você quem lutava por mim, mas acho que eu também precisava de você para continuar indo em frente.

 

Só então percebeu que estava chorando.

 

— E, sinceramente, eu não entendo… — a voz embargada vacilava. — Não entendo porque você foi embora e me deixou aqui. Por que não me deixou ir com você, Vlad? Por que me deu a tristeza de ser a última Rasputin viva? Por que, ao menos, não permitiu que eu morresse no seu lugar? Nós não nascemos para ficarmos longe um do outro, você sabe disso. Éramos nós contra o mundo… E o mundo acabou ganhando.

 

Gesticulou os lábios para continuar falando, mas a voz sumiu e Katya soltou um soluço de tristeza. Deu mais um trago no cigarro, enxugando as lágrimas com a mão desocupada.

 

— Eu me pergunto qual dos dois dói mais: perder um irmão ou perder a pessoa que ama. No meu caso, são ambos — riu amargamente. — E o pior é que você nunca ao menos foi meu para te perder. Eu sempre soube disso, sempre soube que nunca te teria do jeito que realmente desejava… Mas não importava. Eu te amei de qualquer forma. Te amei durante nossos abraços, te amei durante suas broncas, te amei quando senti o cheiro de perfume de outras garotas nas suas roupas… — fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos. A dor parecia insuportável. — ...E as invejei, porque teriam algo que nunca ao menos estaria ao meu alcance.

 

Katya abaixou a cabeça e chorou com uma intensidade como desconhecia há tempos. As lágrimas escorriam violentamente de seus olhos, manchando o rosto com a maquiagem borrada e sentia como se estivesse descarregando todo o peso que acumulara durante aquele tempo, mas a carga emocional voltaria a qualquer momento.

 

— E, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda procuro pelo seu rosto numa multidão. Ainda anseio pelo toque da sua mão numa rua lotada. Ainda anseio pelo seu abraço quando acordo depois de um pesadelo. Eu nunca deveria ter me apaixonado por você, eu sei disso. Mas quando penso em tudo o que passamos… Eu não me arrependo. Eu me apaixonaria por você de novo, de novo e de novo, quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

 

Percebendo que não seria capaz de continuar muito mais ou acabaria se afundando em depressão, jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a numa parede enquanto fitava o céu estrelado. Lembrou-se de algo que Vlad a havia dito dias depois da morte dos pais:  _eles são estrelinhas, estão olhando por nós agora._  Fitando os pontinhos brilhantes no céu, ela soluçou.

 

— Você está aí agora, Vlad? Está olhando por mim? — perguntou. — Por que não volta para mim? Por que me deixou?

 

Mas ninguém parecia estar ali para ouví-la e a única resposta que teve foi o uivo do vento.

 

Era 18 de novembro.

 

Katya sonhava com alguém que não mais existia.

**Author's Note:**

> odeio esse ship xau


End file.
